Double the Trouble
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Genma had enough; it was time to go back to China. However, going back the curse is lifted, but the spring of Detachment brought more than just Ranma back to normal. After all, the curse springs of Jusenkyo always come with something, right? Ranma AU! Will not delete will stay up, and discontinued will not up-date for awhile. HIATUS!
1. Back to China?

**Everything including Avatar, copyright and all belong to the creators and Rumiko, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be doing this, right? Duh, anyways to all of you who know I own my imagination and this AU storyline.**

**Ranma ½ AU! Gemma has had enough; it was time to head back to China. He found the solution however; the spring of drowned man wasn't the spring Ranma was thrown into: the spring of Detachment however, brought even more than what they wanted. Two Ranma's and get this one in same, but now split. **

**I have no clue where this will go. No, seriously I don't, I started this story on an idea and because of some little kids who I babysat- family- (should regret, but don't) introduced them to Ranma and so here this story is! **

* * *

"What, pops for real?" Ranma asked skeptically; sitting crossed legged at the table across from his father.

Genma nodded his features serious. "That's right boy and with that you can finally become…. He stood up fist clenching as an aura surrounded him; "A Man- Amongst -Men!"

_So, I can really be a boy permanently? This sounds ….But, no more girl side! I want have to do all that lunatic mumbo jumbo that came with this curse! Haha, man, oh man this is my only chance! _

Ranma stood just like his father with his fist rose an aura surrounding him as well as he shouted. "Let's do this, pops!"

Genma grinned. The Tendo girls weren't home except for Kasumi and Soun. "What's going on?" Soun asked coming to join his best friend and the cursed gender son, finance to his daughter Akane.

"We will leave for China." Genma explained sitting back down and crossing his legs. "To cure Ranma boy immediately. "

"But, I thought there was no cure," Soun said baffled.

"Oh, "Genma said nodding his head, left hand under his chin. "I recalled the guide words. 'With each spring there lies its sister/ brother spring'. So, naturally-

Soun eyes glinted with suppressed happiness; clasping his hands together. "Oh, what news is this, my friend? Go, go cure the boy! I will explain to my daughters. How long will this be?"

"A few days, "Genma answered grinning, standing once again. "Let's go, Ranma boy!"

"YEAH!"

Kasumi entered the family room carrying tray of tea. "Father, where are Ranma-kun and Genma-san?"

The eldest Tendo looked at her father who was rolling tears.

"Oh, my Kasumi! This... This is the happiest day of my life- For the schools will be joined... Oh, the day has finally come no more chaos will befall us!"

"Father…" Soun stood grasping his daughters by shoulders still grinning.

"Don't you see, we must tell Akane and Nabiki when they arrive? This news-

"Tell us what, daddy?" Nabiki asked leaning causally.

"Tell us what?" Akane entered the room curious. "And, where is Ranma?"

Soun ran to his youngest daughter with the beaming look still in his eyes. "Oh, Akane... They left for China just moments ago! Isn't that wonderful, dear? They've gone to fix the curse!"

Akane paced her room biting her nail.

_Is it possible? Will Ranma really come back cured? Oh…._

"Well, now," AKane stopped and turned to face her sister Nabiki who was casually standing blocking the entrance way. "Worried for, Ranma honey?"

"I am not!" Akane defied immediately.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Sister dear, but I know you … "she kept her arms folded. "But, you know I can help you ...For a price."

_Oh… Nabiki! When will she ever stop with the money?! _

"I'll wait in the few days, Nabikli! " Akane shouted. "I don't want to-

Nabiki shrugged. "Don't rattle a gasket, dear sister. I was only helping. I mean for all we know-

"DON'T SAY IT! Ranma will come back cured!"

Nabiki shrugged once more, "You said it not me."

She left leaving Akane to fume.

_Ranma will... He will come back cured! I know ... he has to!_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A few days later Ranma and his father made it back to China. More precisely Jusenkyo's cursed springs.

"Ah, customers return…" The guide said. Genma ignored the guide and picked up Ranma as if the cursed boy was nothing more than light weight.

"AHHH POPS!" Ranma flew towards the springs.

"Oh, no, customer…" The guide said in alarm. "You throw in bad spring... Very bad spring."

Genma turned to guide with a mixture of emotions, but not enough to his selfishness.

Ranma didn't come out the spring. The guide frantically took out the Jusenkyo guide book. "Oh, customer… "He said panicking even farther. "You throw boy in spring of Detachment!"

Genma's brain raced with the word.

Ranma thought he was floating in a paradise. He could just stay forever, but didn't he have a goal to accomplish? What was it again?

Suddenly the water darkens, creating a shadow like self and Ranma was staring at the female version of himself.

Red-hair pony-tail. No doubt. The two identical Ranma's looked at each other. Communicating through their eyes was interesting.

Air, air! They needed AIR!

BANG/ WHOOSH!

"POPS!" Genma didn't evade fast enough as two identical kicks sent him rolling backwards. He jumped back up only to see two Ranma's glaring at him. "What's the big idea?!"

"Ranma…" Genma choked looking between the two one definitely a boy the other a girl.

The two blinked and turned towards each other. Simultaneously the two pointed at each other, mirroring the other movements.

"Customer... split… But, customer ok," The guide piped in.

"So, wait split…" male Ranma repeated.

"Oh, no, customer this is very good thing," the guide said. "Drown spring of Detachment is a spring of unknown."

"Huh?" The two Ranma's chorused.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"ME… "Female Ranma shrieked. "YOU STOP COPYING ME!"

Genma materialize a sign and wacked the two. "Now, you listen hear boy and you to girl!" Ranma and Ranma's fist shook. "You are the same in every right and now …" he paused for dramatic effect. "You have the siblings in which we always wanted!"

So," male Ranma said cracking his knuckled. "You want us to believe that we are siblings?"

Genma nodded.

Male Ranma then sat on the ground crossed legged deep in thought while his female (once curse) side stood with her arms behind her head.

"Well, I always wanted a sister…" he mumbled, but a kick form Genma sent him towards the springs. Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you see it male Ranma wailing in the air grabbed on to the bamboo poles and held on for dear life before controlling his momentum and flipping landing on the bamboo pole's head.

"Pop, you sick panda! What was that for?!"

Genma shouted back. "Good boy, I won't have to –

**BOP! SPLASH!**

Genma emerged from the water in his panda form holding out a sign. Girl, what was that for?!

"Stupid, panda! He said that he accepted!"

Genma pulled out another sign that read: Haha, silly me!

"Aibo (other me, partner), what's he say?"

"That he's innocent!" Female Ranma shouted.

"What?!" Male Ranma cried jumping of the bamboo pole towards his panda form father whom was getting out the waters and kicked feet first towards him; knocking the man forwards. "You stupid, old man!"

The guide duped hot water on the panda. "OWWW…! HOT!"

"Heh, serves you right." The two snickered.

"Ranma...!" Genma flipped on his feet.

"Yeah, pop," the two said at the same time.

"I'm RANMA!" The male Ranma pointed to himself.

"No, I AM!"

"Knock it off! You two… Now," Genma paced a little in thought. "Let's see a name for your girl half..."

After about a few days of traveling they headed back to Nerima. Soun sat reading the post card. "Girls!" He cried happily tears falling from his eyes. "Come down, please!"

Kasumi the eldest came in sitting like a young woman as she waited with her father. Nabiki and Akane came from upstairs and sat at the family table.

"Ranma boy is returning."

* * *

** N' cut! This break from some of my stories I'm so used to writing. Similar to the other two I have that take me of writing my more well know Female Haku stories. Anyways, next time, I don't know what will happen! Mm, good, bad, needs improvement?**


	2. Return back to the Tendo's

**Disclaimer: you know the drill as it is in previous chapter! Znta thanks for e leaving a comment and alerting and favoring! Hope whoever else finds this enjoys this twist as well!**

**Summary: Is in previous chapter. **

** Sound effects will be in this fic, but not for every little thing also, Aibo and Aite are from Yu-GI-Oh which translate as partner (reference used as other me). **

**Answer to Review/ comments:**

**Richard Ryley: Out of the 100 springs that were cursed Genma was kicked in to a normal spring or water. Really *giggles * that would seriously be a problem if there were two Genma's. Also, I am aware of there being other fics with this same plot line or what not, but I have never read them (having not been interested in reading them at the time). Also, I will slowly work on the conflict that is to be between the two Ranma's and this story. **

**Thanks for your review/comment: And, so with that chapter 2 has been formed! **

* * *

_ Kasumi the eldest came in sitting like a young woman as she waited with her father. Nabiki and Akane came from upstairs and sat at the family table. "Ranma boy is returning."_

* * *

**_NOW! _**

Later one night, before arriving in Nerima while everyone was asleep, Ranma lay in the pallet looking at the ceiling; his father to his left and Ranko (best bet since AKane came up with the name) to his right. He then turned to look at his look-alike. It felt weird being separated from his other half.

_I never actually had a sibling. Not really I was the only child till recently. Bit, you know this seems kind of nice-_

He digressed.

_But, why did I accept so easily? Was it because we were one and the same? Or, that because I had the curse for so long … It's impossible for me to let my other half go. _

_I should be happy right? I mean I'm freed from the curse! I'm a complete man! I won't longer have to go through all that jumbo crap from the last couple of months. It shouldn't matter... in a way she is me, but- _

Ranma yawned and turned to face the other way closing his eyes letting sleep claim him.

_I'll think about it more later on. _

The next morning as they traveled, Genma was deep in thought looking between the two identical looking pigtails. _It's funny… how at this very moment the proof has been managed to be done from odd results. _

Genma was brought from his thoughts when…. "Answer me, Aite…! Why did you accept?" The father looked up to see the female Ranma shaking with mixed emotions.

That was a good question, Genma thought frowning. He then leaped up sending a kick towards the boy who didn't answer. "Boy, you let your guard down! Do I have to train you again?"

Genma grinned as he went towards the pigtailed girl catching her off guard. "What don't tell me…? You as well! Was my training for NOTHING?!"

Male Ranma hung from the fence holding on afraid because his grip was slipping however, having encountered this a million times before he maneuvered pretty well and was now standing on the top of the fence.

_ Did, pops just save me from answering from what I could not yet answer?_

It was bizarre, yet it was something his father would do. Well, then better not disappoint.

"Pops, you stinking –"he jumped up leaping in to the air ready to initiate his assault; "PANDA!"

_He couldn't have done that... to_- female Ranma thought as she stared blankly for a moment before her fist shook, teeth clenched and her expression was that of anger. _How dare he? I don't care why my other half accepted! Do they know... how weird this feels? REALIZE? Realize what I- we if I am to stay with them will encounter?! _

As if everything wasn't worse before.

**KYAAA!**

Female Ranma launched a double midair round house intercepting the two combatants sending them flying back. Fortunately, Ranma caught himself, but Genma was unlucky as he tips over a bucket of water.

The issue was unsolved as the panda, and the separated pigtails arrived in Nerima.

* * *

Kasumi …

Nabiki…

_ So, they've coming back. And, peace will never come again._

Wasn't she worried just a few days ago? After all, all three Tendo girls had some form of doubt.

"Pops, you idiot!" A girl's voice shouted sounded like Ranma. "You could have waited!"

_Oh, no, Soun deflated. The boy was unable to get cured._

_Well, so much for me betting out a new profit, Nabiki thought._

_…Kasumi_

_Oh, Ranma... I'm sorry, Akane thought biting the inside of her cheek. _

"Calm down, you insolent- "Soun followed by his daughters ran out the family room to go and greet the returning duo.

Standing by Genma was a red-haired girl who looked and dressed like Ranma or to be precise with the Tendo's….. "So, you couldn't cure the boy..." Soun looked as though he was about to wail up a flood. "Ranma…" He then said placing his hands on the supposed cursed boy's shoulders. "It will be alright. We will find a-

** BOP! ZOOM!**

Genma went skiing forwards landing in front of the girls flat on his stomach face first into the ground.

"You OLD MAN! How dare you take Aibo and leave me behind!"

A steaming- definitively boy- Ranma repeatedly assaulting Genma with kicks; surely if he didn't stop he would leave a dent into the wood.

"Stupid, stupid! Are you trying to confuse them? Well, old man… Say something!"

Genma grabbed the boy by the ankle... "I WILL BOY!" Throwing him towards the koi pond; he dashed going towards the girl Ranma catching her off surprise as she was grabbed the waist and threw her towards the koi pond.

Soun turned confused blinking eyes towards his friends while his daughters waited. "Saotome,-

**Double SPLASH!**

"POPS, you stupid, panda!" Two voices shouted as they jumped out of the pond and landed gracefully on their feet both soaked.

"Hey, you could have just told them ya, know!" Female Ranma cried fist shaking.

"Yeah, old man, shesh!"

Soun and the girls just blinked in astonishment. "He...didn't…Didn't change."

"Yup, seems like the curse was lifted," Nabiki said dryly in her usual tone.

"Oh, that's good news then," Kasumi said softly. "Isn't father?"

Soun was overcome with happiness and his world looked like he was spinning. "He's no longer cursed… No long- he promptly fainted.

**_XX…_**

"Poor, father," Kasumi said softly as she hovered over her father with the others sitting back. "He was to overwhelm that he fainted."

"Well, that's new," Nabiki said lazily as she filed her nails. She glanced at the younger sister. "And, look at it this way no more half fiancé."

Akane steamed in anger all whilst blushing. "He's not!" Then stood up and stormed away.

"Huh? Ya think she wouldn't get angry it's been months," Male Ranma questioned. "Aibo," he glanced at his look –alike. "Would ya go spar with the tomboy?"

"Ya, know she ain't good, but I'll go. I could use a good work out." The pig-tailed girl Ranma leaped up and strode towards the dojo with her hands behind her back. "Geez."

The doors to the dojo opened and she entered. "Akane," she called. Stopping as she watched the girl go through practice textbook katas.

"What is it, _Ranma_?"

Oh, boy she was angry.

_"Or, is that your name now?"_

"Geez, Akane," Female Ranma said tilting her head. "Just call me what you always call me when we were one in the same."

The youngest Tendo shoulders heaved then lowered as she breathed in then out, before turning around to face the female version of her ( one half) fiancé; "Fine, _Ranko_."

_Better…_ The girl who was once the woman half of Ranma thought.

_Well, she was Ranma's cursed form, but is she any good like she used to be having been him? Oh, well, no time to ponder on it. Just –_

"Let's go!" Akane roared as she charged towards the pig-tailed girl who leaped upwards dodging the punch and landing on her feet gracefully.

_What she can still fight just like…as if they never separated! _

Akane sent out a roundhouse kick and the other dodged to the left then right.

"Ranko … stay STILL!"

The other continue to dodge.

_This shouldn't be possible…! It's so weird. This is just like the beginning! But at the same time-_

**KYAA!**

"Aw man," Ranma groaned.

"What's the matter, Ranma?" Nabiki asked the now non-cursed boy.

"I forgot that Aibo is just as good in Martial arts as me!"

"Oh," Nabiki pursed her lips a little; her earlier thoughts replaced with new ones and her brain calculating the huge profit she would make soon, but for now... "Now, I see. You're worried that girl-Ranma will show Akane up like when you two first met."

Soun who was no longer unconscious was crying as he held his arm over his face. "Saotome. This moment- I'm so happy!"

"Yes, I too am happy, Tendo!" Genma agreed. "My wishes have been granted and now, I have a daughter!"

Ignoring the two parents, Nabiki just had to ask. "So, how do you feel? You know, not being cursed…. Having your girl side split from you?"

A scream interrupted whatever Ranma was going to say and he along with everyone shot up and headed for the dojo.

"Aw man, not again," Ranma wailed as he faced palmed looking down at his renewed fiancé. "Akane-

"Shut up… RANMA!" The girl got up and charged again at the pigtailed girl now named Ranko.

Ranko danced around Akane, evading her onslaught.

"Geez, Akane calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm…" _Ahh_... Akane leaned forwards because she twisted her ankle. "Oww…."

"Geez, I told you…But Akane just sent her a menacing glare. " Shut it, RANKO!"

Ranko huffed and mumbled something the other couldn't hear. "What was that?!" Akane shrieked, she was pissed that she lost.

"Look," Ranma said kneeling down to help his tomboyish fiancé. "Akane, you gotta stop doing that. Ranko –

Akane shoved Ranma away and limped over towards her eldest sister, turning over her shoulder once Kasumi held her securely. "SHUT UP, RANMA!"

"Man," Ranma said standing. "She's so un-cute."

**XX…**

The morning was peaceful and quiet. Akane was the last to wake heading downstairs. "I had the craziest dream…." She yawned.

She opened the dojo doors on hearing sounds of training and sees two Ranma's.

_So, last night wasn't a dream. _

"Yeah, what was that?" The voices asked simultaneously; stopping their training momentarily. Akane jumped taking a stance as she looked between the two nearly identical twin tails. Not getting an answer the two resumed their training as if this was normal.

**POW/ BANG/ POW! **

"Come, on Aite! Quit Dodging!" Ranma yelled as he outstretched his fist to punch the red head pigtailed girl who was dressed in the same Chinese clothing as him.

Jumping into the fray feet first, Genma hit the unguarded Ranma and sent him skiing.

"Oi, Pops- Ranko heaved up Genma grabbing him and throwing him towards the Koi pond. "Don't interfere in our fight!"

The three wrapped up their training and was soon joining the Tendo's for breakfast.

"So, Ranma –honey," Nabiki started. "My question, I want an answer. Course-

"What did you ask him, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked gently.

"Oh, nothing," Nabiki said lazily. "Just... How does it feel being a real boy? And, with his girl half-"

Akane who wasn't partaking in the conversation was suddenly interested. "Yeah, Ranma tell us."

Ranma huffed. "What's there to feel, huh? I'm freed! And, best of all my girl side was not only split, but I now- He then stood rather dramatically. "Have a sparring partner who actually can beat me!"

Ranko spoke huffing, "I too feel the same! No more do I have to change back into a guy, and I can become the strongest!"

While Ranko and Ranma started to argue on who deserved that title, Soun and his daughters were doubtful, but for now...all they could do was wait until the day was over to find out the truth because it was obvious two were lying.

Genma however, knew the truth from the past few days of traveling. And, neither he nor the two pigtails would voice it out now, but the feeling, the new road that lied ahead, and just what befallen his son was…was weird.

* * *

**N'cut! Another chapter and still want to thank all of you guys for the support! I wasn't expecting much, but thank you all! I honestly didn't know where I was going with this and frantically I still don't, but I have some ideas. Anyways next time….the gang goes to school and more!**

**Until next time. **


	3. Kuno, oh boy! P-chan!

**Disclaimer: you know the drill as it is in first chapter! Znta thanks for e leaving a comment and alerting and favoring! Hope whoever else finds this enjoys this twist as well!**

**Summary: Is in first chapter. **

** Sound effects will be in this fic, but not for every little thing also, Aibo and Aite are from Yu-GI-Oh which translate as partner (reference used as other me). **

**Answer to Review/ comments:**

** Glad you all enjoy! And, Compucles no, what was said was just cover ups.**

**Thanks for the review/comment. **

* * *

_ Last time: They gang arrived back at the Tendo's and now a new day has started! What is in stored for the un-cursed boy and his girl half? _

* * *

Ranma walked naturally on top of the fence with his arms behind his head; Akane walking on the sidewalks looking at him oddly.

_I knew it he's only acting._

"Say, Ranma you ok?"

"Mm... uh, yeah," he said absent-mindedly not yet turning around to face his fiancé.

Ranko followed loosely behind them, staying out the way as herdes of boys came rushing their way-precisely herding towards Akane and the thing was it wasn't the old crowd. "Gee, I thought they've given up," Ranma remarked.

Yea, they did, but it looks like Akane got a new herd."

"Would….you guys shut it!" Akane yelled at the two who only watched as she flipped a guy. "You aren't helping!"

Once the fight was taken care of they headed of towards the school.

Thunder rumbled from out of nowhere and the three groaned. "Thanks a lot," Ranko mumbled dryly towards her counterpart.

"Hey, don't go shooting at me," Ranma said back.

"Look you two just -

"SAOMOTE RANMA!" Thunder blazed as the person spoke. "Is it not bad enough that you have, Tendo, Akane, but … "Takewaki Kuno paused for dramatic effect as the thunder blazed once more lifting up his bokken. He was about to say something over the top when... "P-pigtail girl. Is here i-

The thunder recited and his bokken was stashed away somewhere as the kendoist embraced his pigtailed girl. "Oh, how I long to see you, pigtail girl!" Ranma opened his mouth about to say something when Akane nudged him. Oh, right. "I...Takewaki, Kuno of Furinken High can now –

**_BOP! SMACK! WHOOSH!_**

Kuno was sent flying courtesy of a right hook. "Damn, that moron! It's cool that I'm my own person now, but must I deal with him every other morning?!" Ranko shrieked hurting Ranma's ears because she was shouting at him; as once stated before as if things weren't worse already.

_Damn it, I knew I would have to eat my words! Me and my mouth, and my inability to move from my boy side!_

"Sorry," Ranma apologized sheepishly.

"Hey," Nabiki's friend said looking out towards the window. "Isn't that the girl who went against, Kodaichi?"

"The one and the same," Nabiki answered. "Hey," she yelled down below. "You guys better hurry up, or you'll be late!"

**2-E**

Kuno clenched his fist in anger as Nabiki stood by his desk. "The nerve of that, Knave! Not only is Tendo, Akane by his side, but now... Now-

"Your pigtailed girl is as well?" Nabiki commented dryly then grabbed a chair sitting across from the gullible upper-classmen. "Listen, Kuno- baby," she folded her hands. "Perhaps, I shall. Mm, what that again? Oh, right. Ease your troubles."

"Explain."

* * *

"It seems we have a new student with us today," the teacher said glancing at the Ranma look- alike. "Her name is, Ranko Saotome. Let's give her a warm welcome to Furinken High. However, that doesn't excuse her, Akane Tendo, and Ranma Saotome from being late. You three go and stand in the hall."

Talk about Déjà vu.

"How in the world did this happen again?" Akane hissed out.

"I don't know," Ranma mumbled. "Could be that the worlds finally taking you for a loop?"

Ranko slightly snorted then said in the same whispered tone. "Just be grateful that we aren't running into Shampoo and –

"Don't jinx it," Ranma cut in like a knife giving his other half a look. He didn't want to hear about his- cough their enemies.

"SAOTOME RANMA!" The Blue Thunder of Furiken High shook with rage. "Your took me for a fool?!"

"Huh?" Ranma questioned as he still held the buckets. "What you talk in about?"

"I refuse to accept it! The idea is... I will repel the NOTION!" Kuno's outburst caused many curious people to open the windows.

"That the pigtailed girl IS YOUR BRETHERN!"

"Huh? No, wonder..." A gymnastic girl whispered to a fellow student.

"I always thought that it was funny how they looked alike."

"Mm... That explains how, Akane always shows up with either one of them."

"Yeah, but didn't she say, Ranko was her cousin at the Gymnastics tournament a few months ago?" Akane's friend questioned the other.

"No, way! But, it could have been a different Ranko who knows."

Ignorance is bliss they always say.

Ranma dodged the bokken, "hey, what's the big idea?"

"I will not accept it," Kuno said more to himself than Ranma. "That my beloved pigtailed girl is related to a scumbag like you!"

"Huh?" Are you retarded? We," Ranma gestured to his other half as the same time Ranko blinked owlishly. "Aren't related. We just happen to have the same last name!"

_Sides, how the hell is one related to a copy? Even, if we sort of became siblings. _

"Then I shall-

"Now, hold on just a minute," Ranma said holding a hand as if that would stop the kendo-wacko. "We may not be related, but we treat each other just as if we were! Got that."

Kuno coughed interrupting the pigtailed boy then turned to leave. "I should have known not to listen to that girl," (referring to Nabiki) before turning over his shoulders. "We shall meet again my beloved!" He then turned to leave, but.

**_! BAM! WACK!_**

"I am not your beloved ANYTHING!"

Kuno swayed as he felled with a thud seeing stars.

"_GRR_! That moron is… is….impossible!" Ranko raged. Only one day of being back in Nerima as an un-cursed full woman and she already had to encounter Kuno of all people. And, if she thought she was eating those earlier she surely will be down the road.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm no longer cursed."

Ranko turned on him with a glare. "_Aite_ _shut_ _it."_

* * *

**XXX**...

"Akane, why are you so ticked off?" Nabiki said sitting in her younger sister's bed. "I mean Ranma's not curse anymore. So, now you'll engage to a normal boy, or did you like it when he had his curse?"

Akane sat trying, but failing to finish up her homework. "Yeah, I'm for that, but… she snapped her pencil in halve. "It's just so weird. I mean…I don't know how to feel.

"Wait a minute this isn't just about Ranma is it?" Nabiki asked hitting the nail dead on.

Akane didn't get it how could everyone just accept this so easily? What if Ranko decided to sway away from the life that she known so well?

"Maybe."

_But, isn't it strange that Ranma is taking this a little too well? _

**XXX**…

The next morning the household was awoken by Ranma and Genma training.

**KYA!**

** KYAA! **

Ranko yawned as she watched. She loved training and all and was good martial artist, but on this morning she didn't-

"Girl, quit slacking off!" Genma shouted just before he was kicked into the Koi pond. Ranko snickered as the panda form of Genma emerged. "Sorry, didn't hear ya!"

**POW!**

"Sorry, bout Aibo, but can't have my equal weak!"

Ranko skied back several feet. "You liar!" She ran towards her other half with a punch; she didn't like violence, but when came down to it… who was she trying to kid?

"Yeah, well," Ranma ran towards her as well. "That makes two of us!"

The following days were roughly the same that includes walking by an old lady that dumped water from her three story window from time to time. "AHH!" Ranma screamed as he was soaked and he frantically looked around. "Say, what - he stopped on hearing his own voice. Oh, right he was no longer cursed; "Haha, man, oh man, I gotta stop being paranoid."

With a pleased whistle he headed of towards the Tendo's.

**XXX… **

Ranko sunk herself in the tub. "Ah, now this is- the doors slam opened and Ranko blinked then screamed. _Curse being a girl_! _Stupid, what was I expecting? The normal reaction I would have had if we were still merged (best way to put it)? How I wish-_

Genma abruptly closed the doors just as the others came to see what the problem was.

_ She's has the modesty that Ranma lacked._

"Haha, Silly me ... Should have knocked first," he was laughing sheepishly as he assured his best friend and his daughters that everything was fine now.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ranma emerged on the stairs.

Akane looked at him scrunching her eyes. "I don't know. Will you do the same? I mean unlike your girl half now you didn't have any modesty for when you turned into a girl."

Ranma blinked as she walked away and turned towards Nabiki who volunteered to answer. "Your dad walked in on your girl half just as she was bathing."

The doors slammed opened and there stood a fuming Ranko dressed in borrowed clothes. "You…people got some nerve. My names, Ranko and you should use it! Not, girl, un-cursed girl form, or girl half! Ranko, understand?!"

She stormed away towards Akane's room since the short haired youngest Tendo said she could sleep with her on the condition that: I was being a little cold shouldered. How about we start over? Sleep over sounds good, you know? A girl's hangout, what ya say?

"Man, first the un-cute tomboy and now Aibo. Did I miss something here?"

**XXX… **

"Hey, Akane, "Ranko called sitting on the bed. "You sure this is ok?"

Akane opened her window to let in some air or just to let in a certain pet that might wonder in. "What's the problem? You don't need to worry," She reassured. "It's not like you're a part of Ranma anymore."

Ranko frowned behind the girls back. Uh, yeah. You're right. I-

"BEEEW!" A small black piglet with a yellow black dotted bandana around its neck came soaring through the window towards Akane, but at seeing what it thought was Ranma's cursed form went bawling towards the red head.

Akane caught the little pig. "P-Chan!" Akane was squeezing the little thing and Ranko blink feeling that she knew the pig, or that there was something familiar about the pig.

_Wait a minute… Now, I remember why the pig looks familiar-it was Ryoga's pig form. She groaned; sure wish I didn't have to remember every little thing that happened when we were merged. _

_"_Hey, Akane, that pig-

"Oh, no, you won't," Akane bristled as she stopped squeezing the daylights out of P-Chan allowing him to escape her grasp. "P-CHAN! Oh, and here I thought you were different from, Ranma-jerk!"

She then heaved a sigh and slouched slightly sitting in her bed next to the red-head, but not facing her. "No telling where he went." Silence; "So, what were you going to say, Ranko?"

_Best that I lie to her, Ranko thought. _ "Ah, uh, nothing. Just was going to say what a cute pig," she smiled a little.

Akane blinked looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing. "Oh, uh… Sorry, then I guess I over reacted."

"S'k."

* * *

It was another day and Akane was glad that her pet P-Chan came back. She was invited by her friends to go skating and asked Ranko –well, more like stated that she was to come along while, Ranma did whatever he wanted.

"Akane, Ranko want go get some ice-scream?" One of Akane's friends called.

"Yeah," Akane skated over towards them. "Come on, Ranko!"

Ranko blinked rapidly before she conceded at the prospect of ice-scream.

"You guys should totally join the skating club-

"Uh... no, I- Akane realized she left P-Chan.

Ranko stood up (dressed in the usual short sleeve Chinese clothing), "I'll go and get P-Chan, Akane. Stay and talk with your friends," Akane was touched and smiled.

"Thanks, Ranko."

Ranko strode away and arrived back at the skating ring just as a girl with platinum blonde was skating over towards the black piglet.

"Uh, oh…better get moving."

* * *

"Ranma, come on man…" Daisuke egged. "Let one us date her."

Ranma slurped on some noodles; "No way man."

_Besides, Aibo wouldn't dare and you guys wouldn't be able to handle her._

"What that's just sick man," Ranma finished up his noodles a proceeded to walk away when he turned around from Hiroshi's words.

"Dude, what you're coming up with isn't what you think," Ranma defended.

"Isn't it, you already have Akane-

That tomboy is so un-cute!" Ranma shouted flustered.

Just then Akane busted through the doors. "Ranma… you jerk! Fine then, I'll go after Ranko myself!"

Ranma scratched his head before ditching his friends and going after Akane. "Akane wait up!" Akane only halted enough for Ranma to run by her side. "What's going on? What's the matter?"

Akane bristled with rage as an aura surrounded her. "I'm worried you dolt! Ranko... your other half and P-Chan never returned! I looked all over the skating ring... But-

"Damn it," he didn't care so much that it was Ryoga because the boy was an eternal lost cause, but because is other half was gone! "Let's go then!"

* * *

**N' cut! Well, that's third chapter! Well, anyways no up-dates for a while going on vacation XD! Thanks all! Next time…. Ryoga! **

**Ciao~ **


	4. An Omake & note

**Not up-date, information at the bottom, but until then enjoy the O-make!**

* * *

YHAWWLL!

A high pitched scream had everyone running up the stairs as if the hounds were after them. Soun opened the shoji screen doors to the _room _with a bang.

"What's the matter my boy?"

"Aite," Ranko called nervously as she tensed up looking frantically around.

Akane shook slightly out of fear, "Ranma?"

The black haired-pony tailed boy didn't respond causing everyone to worry more, not even noticing their surroundings or better yet most likely did, but were choosing to be obvious in order to figure out the problem.

"What the hell?!" Ranma shrieked finally noticing everyone present. "Can't a guy take a bath around here?"

Akane who finally realized finally looked away blushing like a tomato unable to say a word.

"We heard you scream," Nabiki said as if she was discussing the weather; clearly ignoring her surrounding.

In the tub; under the wasters was a squirming pig.

"BEE!"

"Hey, you stupid thing! I said stay under-

"P-Chan!" Akane raced over snatching her beloved pig and everyone rolled their eyes muttering; while Ranma received his due.

YAWL!

"Suck to be you, aite," Ranko shook her head as she headed downstairs with the others.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "hardly sucks at all."

Genma and Soun went back to playing go. Kasumi went back to the kitchen just as Akane was racing down the steps; running after a frantic pig who upon seeing Ranko attacked.

"Yawl! Stupid pig!" Ranko throw the pig skyward, but apparently with Akane present that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Stupid Akane/ so, uncute," Ranko and Ranma who finally joined them and received another beating from Akane; both muttered at the same time clearly upset.

"BAKAS!"

Akane promptly left them were they were.

Ryoga released another screech before he was human again. "I'll get you back Ranma!"

**End!**

* * *

**This isn't supposed to be understood just an o-make to read. Hope you guys/ gals enjoyed! **

**_Not an update sadly._**

_**Anyways, I'm going to put this on a very, very long hold; although I have said that I couldn't promise the date in which I would up-date this story, i prolonged it long enough. However, on that note of up-dating i do not have any chapters written whatsoever! But, yes this story is going on a hiatus until I have either the next chapters ( which i would like some ideas about if you guys/ gals don't mind sharing), and/ or whenever i come back to this story.**_

_**Until next time,**_

**Pinksamurai1014~**


End file.
